


I love you and why do you love me?

by z_riesling



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_riesling/pseuds/z_riesling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cameron爱着tyler，开始的时间已无从考究。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you and why do you love me?

7岁的时候，他们有一次在地铁上差点被人流冲散。Cameron原本站在妈妈旁边，但是一个拖着行李箱的老妇人把他挤到了一边。“妈妈，妈妈！”他伸出手想抓住些什么。

“cameron，我看见你了，站在那别动！”winklevoss夫人喊着。

“妈妈！把你的手给我，快把你的手给我！”cameron没法站着不动，他左右都是比他高的多的大人，他才7岁，还是个小不点。

“我没法抓住你的手，cam，就站在那好吗，我们快到了。”

他本想哭，但是这时候有只手伸过来了——和他的一样又小又肉。

“妈妈！我抓住哥哥了！”tyler牵着他朝母亲笑着，cameron突然觉得安全又快乐，尽管他被挤的东倒西歪半张脸还贴着个胖子的屁股。

在回忆往昔的时候，cameron思索着这可能是他对tyler迷恋的开端。但他和tyler一起度过了数不清的日夜，他无法在那些繁杂的片段中理出头绪。他甚至思索过如果tyler不是他的兄弟，他们还会相爱吗？是双胞胎间迷人的相似蛊惑着自己吗？cameron总是俩兄弟中决断事物的那一个，而唯独在对tyler的感情上他始终畏首畏尾，不敢跨界一步。

 

………………

 

Tyler永远是更受女生欢迎的那一个，尽管他和cameron有着一模一样的长相，但他懂得怎么让姑娘们生气、苦恼又不得已地为他痴狂。14岁的时候，tyler有了自己第一个女朋友。那时候他们还分享同一间卧室，他站在cameron的书桌前骄傲的拉下高领衫展示着吻痕。Cameron伸出手想要触碰那寸肌肤，tyler应允了，更夸张地扯着衣服。Cameron用指尖摩挲着那块红痕——它在白皙肌肤的映衬下是那样刺眼。这太过病态——当他的弟弟陷入一段甜蜜的关系时，他却被苦恼和嫉妒啃食。

那天晚上cameron在被子下翻滚着久久不能入睡，他静静的听着tyler的呼吸变得缓慢又柔和，伴随着低沉又有节奏的声音他把手探到了胯下，安静并激烈的刺激着自己。在他射出来的那一刻，他不知自己所想是何物。

Tyler并没有和May——那个在他脖子上留下吻痕的女孩儿在一起太久。事实上，他似乎并不能长久地保持一段关系，“我总觉得我没真正的爱上她们。”tyler坐在桌子上仰着脑袋，像任何一个普通的少年一样对生活感到不满足但又懒洋洋的享受在其中。

“你知道爱是什么吗，ty”cameron也有了自己的女朋友，他们一周约会3次，像模范学生恪守准则那样偶尔在一起过夜却从不做太过出格的事情。

“拜托，cam，我都没爱上过她们又怎么会知道爱是什么样呢。”tyler低下头看着他的兄弟“那你呢，bro”

Cameron回望着tyler说不出话，他也不知道爱为何物。或许凌晨三点醒来看到熟悉的那张脸心中所涌起地激烈感情是爱，或许触碰到那个吻痕心中被火热妒忌所灼伤的痛楚是爱，或许他渴望tyler触碰的隐秘欲望是爱，又或许那只是一种恶心又变态的感情。他不能够爱上自己的孪生兄弟。他不“爱着”自己的孪生兄弟。

 

………

 

和tyler一起加入赛艇队简直是折磨——甜蜜的折磨。

Tyler坐在他的身后，呼吸粗重。比赛服太紧而他们贴的又太近，cameron觉得自己无法心无旁骛的将注意力集中在划桨上。他只能让自己的视线集中在远处的一点，比平常更卖力的摆动双臂。而在更衣室里，他们都只围着浴巾，身上的水珠顺着肌肉的沟壑缓缓流入目光无法触及的地方，他感到tyler在看自己却无法抬眼确认，便将注意力凝聚在脚边的一小滩水洼。但那滩倒映着tyler脚踝的水洼像是上帝之眼般带着严厉的情绪审视着自己。cameron揪住浴巾，为自己的敏感软弱感到羞愧，转身离开了更衣室。

又一个深夜又一次在达到高潮的时刻，tyler占据了他脑中所有的思维。这只是每个青少年都会有的性困惑，他安慰着。伴随着高潮过后潮水般涌来的疲惫与困倦，winklevoss家年长的孩子皱着眉进入了睡眠。

cameron总怕自己在毫不留意的情况下表露出他对自己兄弟不寻常的依赖，但tyler如此热爱身体接触——更何况他们的关系从小就亲密无间。在颁发奖牌的时刻，tyler转身抱住了他，cameron得体的回拥了弟弟，手抚上tyler翘起的金发将他的脑袋按向自己。他们俩刚比完赛还未冲去汗水，薄薄的比赛服只能更明显的勾勒出身体的线条，tyler的肌肉紧挨着他的，身上有水和阳光在运动中发酵的味道——这闻起来几乎像性。

Tyler搂着他咬住金牌留下了合影，cameron觉得在相机下无处遁形。

 

………

 

“你最近总是躲着我，cam”tyler脱下外套拿出运动裤。“我做了什么让你不高兴的事吗？”

“怎么会，bro”

“不，我总觉的有什么不对劲，cameron”tyler揉了揉头发“是我最近交往太多的女友了吗？”

“我想我们早过了嫉妒对方性生活的年纪了，ty”cameron流利的否定着。

“得了吧，cam，我一出去过夜你就板着张脸。”

“或许我在教育你要懂得节制？”

Tyler笑着望向他，上身裸着只穿了条运动裤，头发乱糟糟的摆出不愿被驯服的样子。Cameron懂得为什么学校一半的女生和为数甚多的男生会为自己的弟弟倾倒——即使cameron和他同样高大和俊朗，但tyler表现的更为舒展和不削一顾。Cameron永远冷静又彬彬有礼，他也理应如此——父亲在他身上寄托着远大的希望而做个绅士就是其中之一。

Cameron望着tyler出神，直到他的弟弟步步逼近脸上还带着意味不明的笑容。

“cam”tyler缓缓走近“你这里有泡沫没有冲干净。”

Cameron立在原地，感受着tyler的手指在他脸上轻轻的划过。“还有”他听见tyler用几不可闻的声音说道“你盯我盯的出了神”

他们离得太近。

水流在池中造出哗哗的响声，cameron的剃须刀掉落在地上。Tyler的手指在脸上停留的时间似乎比应有的要长，cameron望向弟弟的眼睛，却只能在其中发现尴尬无措的自己。

“我觉得”tyler继续说着，但cameron脑中却尖啸着“停下！停下！”

“我觉得你的嘴边好像藏了一个吻。”cameron不确定自己是不是听到了这句话，因为他身体的所有感官都停止了工作——除了嘴唇——而那正承受着tyler嘴唇施加的压力。

“ty”cameron后退一步，用沙哑的声音说道，“我们不该…”他几乎庆幸自己还能发出声音，“…我们不该这样。”

………

 

慌不择路的逃开并不像一个男人真正该做的事，cameron苦涩的想着。但那时他别无选择，他无法回应tyler——即使唇舌都如此强烈的渴望着。他拿出钥匙，在黑暗中摸索着打开门——屋内空无一人仅剩月光在半开窗帘的阻隔下影影绰绰地照进来——tyler还未回家。距离他像个懦夫一样离开已经过了12个小时，中间tyler没有联系过他，没有短讯，没有电话。彻夜不归对他弟弟来说并不是需要过于担心的事，但cameron还是隐隐有些担忧。

cameron倒在床上，惘然若失。如果单单只是自己对tyler抱有不切实际的幻想这还可以忍受，但tyler吻了自己，这打破了那层他们并不像情人一般对对方有肉体欲望的幻象。父亲不会为他的两个儿子相爱感到骄傲，整个家族也会为此蒙羞，这仿佛是个糟糕的预言在cameron的脑袋里反复地播放。

十几年来的头一次，他觉得自己搞砸了什么。

他必须和tyler谈谈——好好的谈谈，好让他俩都放弃那些不切实际的想法，而这做起来远比想象的更难，他知道这点。

Cameron疲惫的走下楼梯，今天已经足够困难了。而当他踏下最后一级台阶时，意外地听见开门的声音。冷风夹杂着深秋衰败的气息灌进屋内，tyler站在门口，望着他。

“你回来了…我本想去找你。”

“你在担心吗？我想我已经年纪大到足够安全在外过夜了。”tyler关上门随意地坐在沙发上。

“不…我只是……”cameron感到尴尬的气氛在其中弥漫，“…我只是想和你谈谈。”

Cameron挨着tyler坐了下来，闻到弟弟身上有酒和烟草的味道。

“如果你想谈中午那件事的话，我想已经没必要了。”

“你喝酒了？”

“一点点”tyler转头看向他“一点点而已，哥哥。”

屋内仍然没有开灯，tyler的眼睛在微弱月光的衬托下像星星一样明亮，他注视着cameron。这太糟糕了，是从什么时候起他就再也无法在tyler的目光下保持镇定，无法控制身体在tyler触碰下令人烦扰的反应。Cameron心如擂鼓，无法出声。

“cam，看着我，你为什么不敢看我。”

“我们应该停止，你知道的，ty”cameron想维持着兄长的严厉但颤抖的语调出卖了他。

“你在担忧什么？父亲？母亲？你怕失去他们的爱吗？还是怕你以后不能娶一位漂亮太太过中规中矩的中产阶级生活？”

“tyler！我们不能让他们失望，这是错的！我们、我们必须停止。”

“是吗，哥哥”tyler凑得更近了“那你在说这句话的时候为什么不看着我呢，难道爱上自己的兄弟也算是一种耻辱吗？”

“难道你认为这还可以被大家所接受吗？”

“cam，brother，这十几年来一直是你在决定”tyler伸出手抬起cameron的下巴，让他与自己对视着。“这一次也该由我来了。”

“不……”cameron反对道，但tyler显然无视了这句话。他的手指从发迹一直抚到下颚，同时拉起cameron的一只手放到自己的脸上。

Cameron闭上眼睛，感受着孪生兄弟间令人羞耻的相似，tyler的手指像是富有魔力般在所到之处燃起火焰。同时他自己的手也开始在tyler脸上滑动——他们如此的相像——眉毛、鼻子、嘴唇。他睁开眼睛望着tyler——像望着镜中的自己一般。

“brother”tyler的声音变得低沉危险，他靠近吻向了cameron。起初是眼角，然后是耳侧。tyler的鼻息喷在cameron脸上，烟味，朗姆酒味，酸柠檬的气息。

Cameron的手抵在弟弟的胸膛上，像是随时要推开逃走。但是他们的距离越来越近，tyler一只手抚住cameron的后脑，一只手从T恤下探入急切的抚摸着。一股无以名状的爱意交融在他们之间，cameron打开嘴唇让tyler进入，让tyler的舌头卷向他的，他们的牙齿碰在一起打颤。Cameron顺着tyler倾斜的方向倒在沙发上——他已丢盔弃甲放弃了抵抗，但tyler并不满足于嘴唇的接触，他抬起头喘息着，双手在cameron的腰处制造微弱美妙的刮擦。

“cam，你从不知道”tyler卷起他的T恤露出大片肌肤“你以为只有你一人被爱上自己兄弟的痛苦折磨着吗”他无视了cameron的低嚎，放弃已被攻占的双唇将注意力集中于将他哥哥的胸口点缀出斑驳交错的红印。“我总走在你后面”，他含住cameron的乳尖，“甚至在划艇时也坐在你后面”，然后是另一边的，“你看不到我的眼神，你甚至放弃去思考我是否抱有和你一样的感情。”cameron咬住手背试图将哀嚎堵在嗓间，这太超出他的承受了，tyler吮吸时所造出的声音在安静的房间里如此地突兀，还有从tyler口中说出的话——这击碎了他最后一点可怜的自制力。

“不…别说了，tyler，别说了。”cameron鼻子酸涩，喉咙沙哑，他支起身体想触碰tyler却被又一次按在沙发上。

Tyler快速脱去他们两人的上衣，动手解开了cameron的牛仔裤，当他拉开最里层那件衣物时cameron发出了一声沉闷的低吟，他的哥哥已经半勃起了。Tyler颤抖着除去自己的衣物，再次抚摸上他身下的肉体——每一处疤痕和纹路都是他所熟悉的——但今天是他第一次有幸用舌头在那些肌肉的沟壑中游走。他摸索着口袋里的润滑剂，跪坐在他哥哥的双腿之间。

Cameron以为自己已经接受了这一切，他接受了tyler的吻，接受了这令人恍然无措的一切。但当tyler的阴茎抵在自己股间时，他还是崩溃了。他们再也回去不去从前假意营造出的单纯的兄弟关系中去了，而他们很可能就此失去父亲的期许和母亲的爱。Cameron颤抖的哭着，双手在空中抓挠，tyler俯下身子吻住了他——同时也重重的贯穿了他。

沙发容纳他们两个身材高大的成年人太过困难，cameron的双腿环住tyler的腰，双手搂住tyler的脊背，感受着他每次律动所造成的肌肉伸缩。tyler的贯穿又深又重，每次都顶入最深处又以折磨人的方式缓慢向后退出，cameron并不习惯于此种性事，但他知道自己往后将耽迷于此。他沉浸在这闪烁着白光的世界感到其它所有的单词都被从脑海中挤出除了“tyler，tyler，ty…fuck！”但tyler的速度并未因此减去半分，他同样呢喃着他哥哥的名字，嘴唇贴合着cameron的嘴唇，胸膛挨着胸膛，心跳的节拍在加速的过程中逐渐趋于一致。

“我想要你”tyler含混不清的说着制造出一个又一个甜蜜的疼痛“每一天，在每一个你停下来回头望着我的时候”他的节奏渐乱，像归巢的鸟儿一样把自己的老二最后一次重重的埋入cameron的体内。

“ty….oh,fuck,ty！”cameron在tyler射在自己体内时发出了一声不雅观的尖叫，也射在了自己的手上。在到达顶点时，他的脑海中只有tyler——正如同他之前所有的高潮一样。

在气喘吁吁地交换了一个亲吻后，Tyler从哥哥的体内拔出，放下cameron的双腿。他们的衣物散落一地，望着空无一人的房间tyler毫无预兆地倒在cameron的怀里，“只有我们俩了，cam”，他哭泣着，“只有我们俩了。”

Cameron抱住tyler，手指温柔的抚摸他的后颈，“ty，ty…….”他凑上前去，用自己的鼻尖蹭着tyler的，“ty…..”像安慰小孩般语调又轻又低想要止住tyler的呜咽。他想到那句话，世界上有两种悲剧，一种是想要的得不到，而另一种是得到。Tyler的嘴唇重新找上他的，cameron感到其中急切的爱意，闭上眼准备接受一个新的开始——同tyler一起。

Winklevoss家的兄弟在窄小的沙发上互相搂抱着，如他们刚出生一样浑身赤裸、四肢交缠。


End file.
